The Truth
by hinata51
Summary: so this story goes like this.Inuyasha likes kagome but kouga had her first but they end up in a fight when Inuyasha finally gets some alone time with kagome he finally tells her hes in love with her but Kouga ruins it.yet inuyasha,kagome still pull it of.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its products or anythng else that relates to Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ali B. story I am just inspired by her stories so I have some things in here from her.

This story has a lot of POV'S sorry it had to be done but don't worry the story is good… an di t helps you understand it.

Parings: Inuyasha and Kagome

Title: Beautiful Surprise

By: Hinata H.

Chapter 1: The Truth

--------------------------------------------

I want to tell you

But I can't if you keep hiding

Yes I wish I could tell you

I wish I could tell you the truth that I see

---------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

'Why is he looking at me like that…. it is very creepy and I am just standing here looking back at him I wonder if he is ok'

-----------------------------------------------

"Umm I am finish you can go now." Kagome said

"Oh umm sorry." Inuyasha said as he ran and jumped into the well.

"Huh he sai... he said sorry no that's not true I must be hearing things."

"Kagomeeee!!!!!" yelled Kouga

'Oh no I forgot about Kouga he was supposed to stop by here today oh man how could I forget and I'm covered in Inuyasha's sent crap.'

"Kagome you here." Kouga said

'Crap I'll just have to try and hide it.' Kagome thought

"Hey Kagome what's going on how ha….." he cuts of short and starts to sniff Kagome.

"W…what are you doing." Kagome asked

"Why do you smell like Inuyasha!!" he snapped

"W…what." She said

"You smell like Inuyasha AN EXCITED INUYASHA!!!" he yelled

"WHAT!!!" she said acting surprised.

"I don't know he came by and I ju…"she tried to say.

"HE WHAT….WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE AND WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!!!!" he shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!!!" she snapped back.

"Yes you do tell me!!!" he said grabbing her arm and waist.

"OOOOOWWW LET GO OF ME!!!! Kagome screamed in pain.

"NO YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME SO WHY SHOULD I." he shouted.

"Why are you doing this let me go please I didn't know what to do why are you doing this."she cried.

"Tell me why he was here and I will let go of you TELL ME NOW." he said grabbing her harder and starting to pierce her skin

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW LET GO OF ME YOUR HURTING ME INUYASHA HHHEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!" kagome screamed.

"WHAT are you doing...don't call his name!!!!" he said

"INUY...!!" she got stoped by Kouga.

"STOP IT!!!" he yelled covering her mouth.

'What she is calling my name.' Inuyasha thought.

"Mmmmaaamamampppph." kagome muffled.

"Just tell me what he was doing here." he said.

"I don't know let me go." she said.

"And if I don't then what..." he asked sarcasticly.

"Then I'll kill you." Inuyasha said.

"WHA..." kouga said.

"Yes let go of her or I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha said.

"And who are to tell..." Kouga gets cut off.

"Shut the fuck up and let go of her NOW!!!"Inuyasha screamed as he slamed Kouga against the tree forcing him to let go of Kagome.

"Kagome Kagome!!! come on we got to go!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh Inu..." She stopes as Inuyasha pickes her up and takes her away to the well.

"Inuyasha what are you doing??" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I LOVE YOU!!!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"In...Inuyasha y...you wh...what." She stamerd as Inuyasha was running with her in his arms.

"I said that I love you and I always have loved you I just...I just could never tell that I loved you since the first day my eyes layed on you." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Inuyasha I ca..." she stoped as Inuyasha stoped at a house.

"Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha explained.

"Sorry for what you didnt do anything to me." Kagome said confused.

"I made you get hurt I should of never came over to your house then you would of never had to deal with kouga if I had not of come then you would of never been hurt and that is why I am sorry." Inuyasha explained to Kagome.

"Inuyasha you don..." She stoped as Inuyasha kissed her.

"Kagome I love very much." he whisperd in her ear as she shutterd.

"Inuyasha why...why do you choose to tell me this now." Kagome whisperd.

"I only told you this now because I did not have the guts to tell you before and plus you were always hanging around that wolf kouga so I really did not have the chance to even get near let alone tell. Thats why I did not tell you any other time before this." he said.

"Inuyasha I..." she said.

"I am sorry if this was a bad time to tell you it was just the only time I thought I could tell you." Inuyasha said cutting her off.

"No no it's fine I just I just did not think that you...you of all people would tell me that espically you when you have..." she stopped.

"What when I have kikiyo..." he said

"Yes you have kikiyo why would you need me if you have her..." Kagome said starting to look away.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha P.O.V

'Why would she think that I dont need her because of Kikiyo...I dont love Kikiyo like I love Kagome that the point if I did then why would I say that I love her that makes no sence...

'Kagome how can I tell you anything if you always think that it has something to do with Kikiyo how can I tell you that I love you if wont stop thinking that its all about Kikiyo how...how can i tell if you keep thinking like this...'

END P.O.V

-----------------------------------

"Kagome I do not love Kikiyo the same way I love you please why wont you belive me." he said sadly.

"Yo...you don't." she said.

"No I do not I love you and only you and I told you that but you will not belive me." he said.

"I am sorry I thought...I thought that you loved her and did not give a danm about me thats how I thought you felt about me." she stammerd out.

"Kagome I would never say or feel that way about you and...I thought you knew that already." he said back to a sad and crying Kagome.

"I...I did not know that...thats very...I'M SORRY I THOUGHT..I THOUGHT TH..." she stoped when Inuyasha kissed her again.

"That's o.k at least now you kn..." he said whispering in her ear.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha what's wrong."she said as a shout came from the well.

"KAGOMEEEE!!!!" someone yelled.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome get out here now...where are you!!" Kouga yelled.

"Kagome leave now I'll deal with him go now!!!"he said to her.

"O...o.k..." she said. then left.

"What does he wan't now...!!!" he said to himself.

"INUYASHA WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME TELL ME NOW!!!!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"You don't need to know where she is it is not your call to know." Inuyasha said.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!!!" Kouga said.

"NO AND YOU HAVE NO ABLIGATION TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" Kouga yelled.

"WHAT IN THE WO..." Inuyasha stoped abrubtly because he got slamed against the tree outside.

"STOOOOPPP ITTT!!!" Kagome shreaked.

"K...K...Kagome no leave no don't worry about me...leave." Inuyasha said hurtly.

"Don't tell her that let her stay so she can see you die." Kouga said growling.

-------------------------------

As Inuyasha just sat there pinned against the tree Kouga gets ready to punch him and Kagome jumps in the way and...

--------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAUUGGGGGHHH!!!!" Kagome screams as Kouga punches her by mistake.

"KAGOMEEEE!!!" Inuyasha screams and then punches Kouga and throws him in a river and watches him fall down the waterfall before returning to Kagome.

"Kagome...Kagome wake up are you ok." Inuyasha asks.

"uuugggghh Inuyasha I...I'm sorry I didnt mean to get in the way." she said

"No no it's o.k you tryed to stop us thats ok you will be fine." he said softly

"O.k...can you take me inside please I'm dizzy." Kagome said.

"Oh umm...sure o.k hang on let me just...o.k" Inuyasha said softly as he picked up Kagome from the ground and took her to there room.

"Is this o.k...are you o.k" Inuyasha said softly to Kagome laying her on his bed so that she could rest.

"yes im fine thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome can...can I have you." Inuyasha said softly.

A/N sorry it short but i did not have any time to write it plus i share a computer with my brother need reviews first story soooo please helpp and give reviews next chapter will be better.


	2. The Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha shows or materials and or anything that relates Inuyasha.

WARNING: This story contains adult content; if you can not handle it then please DO NOT read I will not be held responsible for what happens.

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story I share a computer with my brother because my laptop sorry I promise when my laptop gets fixed I will repay you but if you have any ideas for a story you want to read about then just let me know.

The Truth

By: Hinata H.

Chapter 2: The Complication

-----------------------------------

Why cant I control myself around you?

Do you see me for me?

I need you and yet you think I only need Kikyo

I will make you belive if its the last thing I do

-----------------------------------

"Kagome can I have you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y...yes...yes you can" Kagome replied.

"Hm" he shook his head as he took off Kagomes sash from her Kimono and started to kiss her neck as she shivered. He laughed at her shivering below him then he noticed what was happening he laughed again at her shivering even more as he moved around her chest but he realized that he was not doing this as himself he has lost himself to his full demon form.

_WH...What's going on aaaaggghhh no not know!!! NOT NOW!! WH...Wait no Kagome!!!! _He thought seeing that he was clawing at Kagomes clothes scratching her a little bit.

"Aaaaggghhh Inuyasha wh...What are you doing...your hurting me Inuy...no...?No not now...Inuy..."Kagome said also seeing that Inuyasha had marks on his face.

"Rrrrgggghhhhh Kag...Kagome I can't stop..." He said straining.

"Inuyasha please you have to control yourself!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"I….I can't…Kag…Kagome I'm sorry!!!!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"NNNOOOOO INUYASHA...!!!" Kagome screamed wrapping her around Inuyasha neck and back.

"You can't…please…come back to normal…please…..I need you…please" Kagome wept.

"Gah…" Inuyasha Gasped in shock. Yet noticing he's calming down.

_What's happening why…Kagome she soothes it she soothes my full demon? She….how?_

"Kagome how….what did you do." Inuyasha asked.

"I…don…because I love you Inuyasha you could not hurt me even if you wanted to that ran threw my mind and I thought that holding you would work." Kagome whispered.

_She…she's right I could not hurt her even if I wanted to aaahhh I can feel her body heat she is so warm….she smells like fruit and…and…and she smells aroused sh…she is aroused by this…she is I can smell her aroused even more than before why would she be aroused…and at a time like this I almost hurt her…why is she blushing._

"Inuyasha umm…can you move a little bit you're umm…" Kagome sputtered looking down making sure Inuyasha didn't see her.

_What is she talking about what am I….oh._

"Oh sorry" Inuyasha answered noticing his length leaning against her pulling away.

"Inuyasha what mad you loose control like that." Kagome asked blushing.

"Well umm…you see I think it was you…its just when you were wobbling around under me I lost control…you were so beautiful I couldn't stand it." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome whats wrong...?" Inuyasha asked sensing sadness.

"Inuyasha...do you love me?" Kagome asked looking down.

_'what why would she ask that ofcourse I love her. (sniff) DAMN IT AGAIN WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT GUY WANT CANT HE JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE.!!!_

"Kagome come on we got to go." Inuyasha said getting up and getting Kagome sash of the floor. (A/N: remember he took it of.)

"What...why..?" Kagome said standing.

_'DAMN IT HES GETTING CLOSER.'_

"Kagome ill explain later just come on." He said pulling at her arm.

"NO not until you tell me why." She said standing still pulling her arm away from him.

"DAMN IT I'LL TELL YOU LATER JUST COME ON!!!" Inuyasha said picking her up and putting her in his arms.

"INUYASHA!!!...HEY PUT ME DOWN...INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screched.

"DAMN IT BITCH STOP THAT SREECHING!!!!" Inuaysha yelled at her giving her a jolt to shut her up.

"AGH!!!" Kagome coughed.

_'damn what the hell does that guy want...THE WELL I can use the well he wont be able to get through it.' _Inuyasha thought running to the well and jumping in.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said putting her down in front of a tree.

"GEEZZ INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" Kagome yelled getting up.

"THAT KOUGA GUY WAS COMING WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!" Inuyasha spatt.

"well you could of told me geez I would have come im not that dum..."Kagome whispered.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whisperd.

"Inuyasha don't...I understand..."Kagome sighed.

"Kagome..wh...what are you talking about..you understand."Inuyasha asked worried.

"...huuuuhhhh Inuaysha...do you love me..."Kagome asked sighing.

"agh...Kagome...I.."Inuyasha sputterd.

"Its either yes or no Inuyasha..."Kagome spatt.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha sighed.

"Tell me Inuyasha...do you love me!!!!"Kagome yelled.

"Kagome why...why would you ask me something like that?"Inuyasha spatt.

"INUYASHA JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT!!!!!"Kagome yelled.

"KAGOME OF COURSE I LOVE YOU...WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!!!"Inuaysha asked hugging her.

"Because of kikyo you dont think that I know that you sneek of with her every now and then..."Kagome said in his armes trying to ecape.

"Kagome I dont love Kikyo why dont you belive me girl huh why dont you ever belive me."Inuyasha said shaking her by her shoulders.

"Inu...Inuyashsa im sorry I..I didnt know im sorry."Kagome said crying.

"It's ok it is ok dont worry."Inuaysha reashured her.

"HUUHHH...Inuaysha why did you take me here why couldnt we stay in your world what was the problem."Kagome asked.

"Because that Kouga guy kept bothering you what else was I suppose to do stupid."Inuyasha yelled.

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID IM NOT STUPID!!!"Kagome yelled walking away mumbiling to himself.

_'what did I do maybe I should go apolagize.'Inuyasha argued._

_'of course you should you half witted dimwit. you dont call women stupid!!!'Inuaysha mind said._

_'AAHHH SHUT THE HEL UP fine ill apolagize.'_

------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if it is short i did the beset i can chapter 3 will be out soon (i hope) so dont wrry if you ahve any ideas of what to put in chapter 3 let me no PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE.


	3. Intrusion To Max

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha products or materials or the shows.

Disclaimer: I copied one of the sections in this story I will let you know when I did. I copied because I didn't feel right typing it. (its either in this chapter or the other.)

Preview: So in this chapter Inuaysha tells Kagome he loves her and she addmites it to and they live happily ever after The End no im kidding just read.

By: Hinata H.

CHAPTER 3: If It Makes You Feel Better

"Kagome Can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha said at Kagome's window.

"Sure what's the problem?" Kagome answered letting Inuyasha in her room.

"What did I do wrong earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"What…?"Kagome said tilting head.

"What did I do earlier when we talked?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing you did nothing its just…you sometimes act stupid that's all and I just needed sometime to think about things that's all nothing was wrong." Kagome Said.

"Kagome I'm sorry I just sometimes…I just don't think that's all my sorry." Said Inuyasha. Then Kagome tackled him.

"GAH!!!HEY!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry I got to excited I'm sorry for mistaking you." Kagome said staring at him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"Yes…" Kagome answered.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"You do."Kagome said.

"Yes."

(Copied part starts here)

"Then take me." Inuyasha blushed and stuttering "Wha- what do you me-me-mean tak-take you?" Kagome pecked kisses on his lips gently saying with each pull away, "Just. What. I. Said. Take. Me. NOW" and with that she kissed him passionately. Inuyasha groped Kagome as she put her tongue in his mouth, feeling her way around and playing with his tongue. She laid her body on his member which was fully erect and began grinding against him. Inuyasha moaned and pulled Kagome's blouse of her skirt, putting his hand up her shirt and playing with one of her breast.

"Inuyaaaashaaa.." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha rolled over so that he was now on top of Kagome and ripped her blouse off. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha stared at hr chest.

"Where's your little bra thingamajig? You just let these hang out?," and he bent off sucking on one nipple and using one hand to play with the other and his other free hand to play with Kagome's lower region.

"INUUYASSHA.." Kagome moaned every five seconds as Inuyasha pleasured her body and Inuyasha got harder every time she moaned. Inuyasha wanted to jump on her and do her like crazy but he wanted this to be special so he took his time. He loved Kagome and he wanted to make everything right. He stopped pestering her and kissed her gently.

"Are you ready?" Kagome's eyes were hazed but she knew what he was saying.

"Yes…"

"I love you"

"I love you too Inuyasha." At these words Inuyasha kissed her more passionately and went lower. He sucked on her neck hitting a spot that made her moan so intensely, Inuyasha bit her a little. He began licking down, pulling off her shirt, from the middle of her breast to her belly button. She moaned and arched her back as Inuyasha went lower to the edge of her skirt. He slid it off and then (blush as I write this lol) ate her out. She bit her lip at the feeling of his tongue poking in and out of her.

"Inu..Inuyaa.." Inuyasha moved faster and Kagome panted harder out of satisfaction. Inuyasha felt a buildup in his erection and pulled off his kimono. Kagome sat up and helped him making him stop. She took this advantage by kissing him and grabbing his throbbing member. Inuyasha gasped at her gesture but moaned as she pumped harder and faster. His face turned bright pink as the touch of her hand on his erection made it charge a large buildup.

"Kaagooooome…I'm….I'm..abbboutt too….ahhh.." Inuyasha couldn't finish but only buck up in a deep moan because he came into Kagome's hand. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed but Kagome continued, bending over to lick Inuyasha's member. She flicked her tongue on the slit of his erection making him whine because he knew she was teasing.

"Alriight already, you impatient hanyou…" with this she took his whole member and bobbed slowly at first only to quicken her pace. Inuyasha looked to the ceiling biting his bottom lip roughly at the pleasure he was given. He always had fantasies of him and Kagome but what she was doing blew every fantasy aside.

"Ahhhnnn, Kagome..I'm…I.." Once again, Inuyasha's member spoke before he could and he came. Kagome licked her lips saying, "You can't contain yourself can you?" Inuyasha blushed saying,

"If you weren't so good at what you do then I could." She got up saying, "I'll be back." He looked confused for a moment but understood as Kagome came back out with a bottle of lube. Kagome handed the bottle to him and he looked a little shy at first but opened it and put some on his erection. He laid Kagome on her back and position himself at an entrance.

"This may hurt but it'll all be worth it." He counted off.

"One…Two..THREE!" Kagome shut her eyes and whinced at the pain as Inuyasha pushed himself in.

"Dammit Kagome…you're soo….TIGHT!"

"No! You're…just so big!" Inuyasha smiled and pushed out only to push back in a little harder. Kagome shed a tiny tear but Inuyasha didn't see it. Inuyasha knew she would be alright and began to move until he was moving in a steady pace. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha lifted themselves up so that they were face to face and she was in his lap. Kagome began (and I blush again) wiggling and bouncing very fast causing Inuyasha's face to turn bright pink. _I'm glad I came to Kagome. If I didn't she wouldn't know how much I love her and we wouldn't be together like this. _

_A/N: Sorry its short make next longer._


	4. Intrusion by Kouga and a happy ever afte

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha stories or anything that is related to Inuyasha (well maybe the things you can get at the store but that are it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own a paragraph in here on beginning from other chapter.

Preview: HEY!!! Sorry I took so long to get the next chapter been busy with my brother.

CHAPTER 1: Intrusion By Kouga

By: Hinata H.

(Still copied part)

Kagome began moving up and down and all around (sounds stupid lol) and Inuyasha blushed deeper and deeper. She was hitting her prostate moaning every time she hit it and Inuyasha smirked and so he laid back and held her hips in place moving his hips up and he came down.

"Aaahhh…mmmm...Inuyaaasshaaa….this…feels soooo goood..." Inuyasha laughed and he began moving faster causing Kagome to moan louder and. He pushed harder and harder until she was screaming his name (for the whole community to hear. Hm, where are those family members of hers??). He moved faster and harder thrusting, hitting her prostate, moaning, touching and soon he was yelling too.

"I'm…IM GONNA…." Kagome understood what the hazed hanyou was trying to say and so she moved faster.

"AHHH KAGOOME…AHHH...IT'S COMIIING!" He thrusted and thrusted and thrusted and then he busted into Kagome both moaning out each others name.

Kagome laid on his chest both panting, sweating but in love.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha answered tiredly.

(End of copied part)

"I love you..." Kagome said falling asleep.

Inuyasha said back looking down at his sweet Kagome.

" I love you too" He said sitting down on the floor watching his beloved/

_'see what I tell you it all worked out now didn't it.' the voice in in his head taunted. '_Shut up your the one who lost control when we tried the first time it was your fault we didn't get to finish.' Inuyasha argued back. '_Hey your the who suppose to keep me in check and your not doing a very good job of that!! but i see this time you could keep me in check long enough to get it done' '_shut up so you dont make end up arguing out loud and saying something to wake up Kagome.' Inuaysha snapped putting kagome down on her bed.

"Great it's already morning...thats just perfect." Inuyasha said lightly to himself looking at the clock next to Kagome's bed.

_'how about you try to do something nice for a change and make her something to eat I bet she has had nothing to eat since we left your house in the otherworld or anything to eat even before that...so be a doll and make something.' _'Shut it I don't need your help I was going to do that anyway.' Inuyasha argued back while walking out the room very quietly and going to the kitchen.

(Note on counter: Dear Kagome we have gone to your aunts house for a couple of weeks there is food and anything else you need try not to make a mess be sure to do your chores around the house.

Love, mom)

"So thats where they are no wonder They were not here when we came in." He said starting to make some food.

_'Did you know that Kagome is hot why don't you go wake her up and do her again.' _'shut it i'm not going to she is already tired out from last time i'm not going to start it again so...so.,...' Inuyasha stopped as the smell in the air changed.

--------------------------

(Kouga's P.O.V)

"were is that women I need to have a talk with her...and find out what the hell she is doing with that half breed." Kouga thought jumping to Kagome's room and found Kagome sleeping in her bed.

(_sniff sniff)_

"why does she smell like that mutt!!!" Kouga yelled.

"Uhh oh did I just say that out loud." Kouga noticed as Kagome woke up.

(End P.O.V)

---------------------------

"Huh Inuaysha is that you?" Kagome asked vision still fuzzy from her sleep.

"Uhh..." Kouga said backing away.

"KOUGA!!!, Kagome yelled, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????!!!!"

"Nothing I was dropping by to see how you were." Kouga said.(A/N: LLLLIIIEEESSS) And then you hear running up the steps.

"Kouga what are you doing here?." Inuyasha asked growling a little bit, "I thought I told you to leave her alone."

"I...well I was actually just leaving I just wanted to tell Kagome something."Kouga said backing away to the window.

"Leave now..."Inuyasha growled his eyes slowly turning crimson.

"Uhhh right.."Kouga said while hoping out the window.

-----------------------

"Kagome..are you alright...,did he do anything to you?"

"Yes i'm fine and no he didn't do anything." Kagome replied looking at Inuyasha.

_'how about you try giving her the food you asshole.' _'I was getting there put a sock in it'

"Oh yeah...," Inuyasha said just noticing he forgot., "Kagome I made you some food I figured you would be hungry."

"Oh thank you." Kagome said taking the food on the caring plate.

"I could not find that many things that I knew how make so this is the best that I got."Inuaysha said looking thinking that she would not like what he made.

"No this is just fine"Kagome said.

-----------------------------

Inuyahsa P.O.V

'_you do notice that she is going to have _our _pups right because we didnt use any protection right' _'yeah I know and I dont care so your just going to have to deal with it.'

"Kagome..."Inuyahsa started, you are starting the process of caring _our _pups." (A/N: like Inuyasha actually talks like that.)

"I know and I love the Idea."Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha.

THE END

A/N: yeah im sorry that it is sooooooo very short but i was running short on time and yeah so please done be mad and umm im starting another story its going to be awsome.


End file.
